


Princess

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Forced Crossdressing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las reuniones navideñas nunca han sido motivo de entusiasmo para Antonio, pero el reunirse con sus ex compañeros después de haber ganado la medalla de oro en Londres 2012 da un giro aún más incómodo al aparecer el tema de los apodos...<br/>¿Acaso realmente tiene que recordar cómo obtuvo el sobrenombre de ''La Princess''?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de siempre, las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a si mismos (y entre ellos xd). El objetivo es meramente recreativo.

Innecesarias e incómodas.

Si Antonio hubiese tenido que elegir los adjetivos para describir qué le parecían las reuniones navideñas con sus ex compañeros de selección olímpica estos indudablemente eran los dos citados; innecesarias e incómodas.

Porque vaya, que si con esfuerzos se daba la ocasión para asistir a la cena de noche buena con su familia de Guadalajara era únicamente porque siempre olvidaba pagar el cable en diciembre, a esas alturas, ya ni siquiera por las reprimendas visuales que le dirigía su madre durante toda la velada.

Y podía resultar curioso, dado que de hecho fueron justamente los comentarios y miradas idiotas de sus compañeros de club las que finalmente le orillaron a tomar un taxi pasadas las siete de la noche, y cargando solamente con un precario equipaje, abordar el último vuelo con destino a la Ciudad de México el día pasado.

Que si se iba a quedar solo en fechas festivas, que si nada más era un amargado, que si no tenía otra cosa qué hacer; el punto era sacarlo un rato de casa y aún no se creía que lo hubiesen conseguido tan fácilmente y que, a pesar de todo, sus decisiones personales siguiesen siendo tan influenciables después de pasado el tiempo.

Que en cuestiones futbolísticas había sido un buen año para todos, ese era un hecho, pero tampoco era mucho de su agrado semi atirantarse en sala de estar de Chuy con una vaso de ponche en la mano para escuchar en qué condiciones una gran parte de sus compañeros ya lidiaba prácticamente con compromisos amorosos a tan corta edad, siendo que entre el trabajo de regresar a ganarse un lugar con Chivas y las dificultades de adaptarse a la Perla Tapatía una vez más, sus relaciones sentimentales habían quedado prácticamente en ceros desde el final del verano.

Aún, tenía la suerte de que el resto de individuos en ese lugar hubiesen decidido darse un tiempo ‘entre hombres' para organizar esa pequeña reunión sin novias (o esposas en algunos casos), pues de ese modo al menos podía evitarse el sentir aún más lejanía con los implicados, o en el peor de los casos, que le marcasen aún más la etiqueta de Grinch navideño.

 

—...No, cabrón, y luego cuando va el pinche güey y Oribe la alcanza a dar, güey yo ya me estaba levantando y _la Princess_ me jala y me dice “¡No mames güey!"...

 

Risas. No podía negarlo, la conversación tampoco era tan mala desde que Néstor había comenzado a hablar acerca de anécdotas más que de asuntos serios, pues si de algo le daba crédito al resto era de las cómicas experiencias durante los Juegos Olímpicos, las cuales bien le daban oportunidad de integrarse a la charla.

 

—Güey, pues me estaba emocionado, qué querías —Excusó riendo.

—No chingues, yo así de “No mamo de qué" .Y luego ya me volteé a ver y ya nada más lo estaban abrazando todos. Pinche Aquino, ya ni vi como festejaste, güey.

—No güey, pues yo quería hacer el corazón para la cámara pero estos nada más me agarraron y ya ni se vio nada...

—Pinche _Cantinflas_ , pues es que no te apuras, güey. Así como para pegarle, que te tardaste un chingo... —Defendió Jorge.

—Ah, pinche _Tachidito,_ pues es que ustedes deben hacer su bola por allá ¿No ves cómo _la Princess_ también casi andaba tirando a los utileros?

 

Y la verdad era que había sido exactamente su carácter relajado la gran ayuda para costumbrarse a las bromas de sus compañeros ya, porque fuese cualquiera la razón para que ellos le tomasen constantemente como presa de los chistes locales, ni siquiera se esforzaba más por hacerles frente, sino por reír con ellos. Sí; también incluso cuando usaban ese vergonzoso apodo que creía que olvidarían con los meses.

 

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué traen conmigo hoy?

—Nada, nada...

—No, güey, es que la neta fuiste lo más cagado del gol de Aquino...

—La neta, pinche _Princess_ haciendo su escándalo ahí, güey —Agregó Miguel, pasando entre las risas para continuar— Oye, sí es cierto, güey. Yo nunca supe por qué te empezamos a decir así.

—Ni yo. Ya nada más les seguimos el pedo pero, ¿Por qué te empezamos a decir así, güey?

 

Se preguntaba realmente por qué la vida le trataba con esas coincidencias a veces.

Las últimas preguntas por parte de Miguel Ponce y Javier Cortés le habían hecho sudar frío y casi tragar la fruta del ponche por un par de segundos, al revivir ciertas memorias. Y es que aquello era algo que por alguna razón se había quedado en un recóndito lugar de su mente durante el semestre de temporada regular recién concluido.

Porque no lo necesitaba; porque era algo que, ya en consciencia, le apenaba un poco admitir; porque era un secreto que necesitaba seguir guardado.

El mirar a Hiram sentado enfrente con rostro perplejo tampoco le daba un buen apoyo. Por todo el contrario de si mismo, el regiomontano no parecía realmente inmutado ante las cuestiones que sus compañeros trataban en los sillones, sino solamente confundido. Como si realmente no tuviese idea de las respuestas.

 

—Sí, pues a ver de paso. Cuenta la historia, Toño —Le llamó Jorge, tomando una posición cómoda en el espacio de su izquierda.

—Ah... Es que no... No.

—Ándale, güey. Ya cuéntala.

—No, güey, neta no.

—Güey, a mi me pinches dicen _Cantinflas_ , cabrón.

—Ya sé, güey, pero es que...

—¡Ah, güey, pero es que te aflora lo princesa, Toño! ¡Güey, si a mi me dicen _Espinoza Paz_ , no sé por qué el tuyo sería más vergonzoso!

—Ándale, Toño. Hazlo por Espinoza Salcido.

—Pinche _Cantinflas_ , tú siempre estás de chantajista...

—No te hagas güey. Ya explica lo del apodo.

—No, es que neta no.

—¡Ah, pues, es más, el que te empezó a decir así fue Hiram! ¡A ver, güey!

 

Inevitablemente, lo primero que el joven integrante de los Rayados de Monterrey había hecho era verle a los ojos. Y para Antonio eso era aún más importante que la pregunta en si, porque sabía que detrás de ese gesto estaba toda la anécdota de aquella tarde en Londres; la historia que le causaba casi un susto recordar. Todo lo que entre ambos era una oculta variable.

Todo por un maldito apodo.

 

—A ver, ya dinos, güey.

—Este... No sé si Toño...

—¡No! ¡Pues yo qué! ¡Yo... Yo creo que este güey ya ni se acuerda!

—¡Ah, ya, pinche _Princess_! ¡Déjalo hablar! Vas güey.

—Ah, pues... A ver, si no mal recuerdo, en realidad...

 

.

 

_Todo había comenzado por ese estúpido vestido._

_Antonio Rodríguez tenía presente desde las competencias previas al certamen de Londres 2012 que sus compañeros de equipo tenían facetas tan variadas como los colores, y que así como bajo ciertas situaciones podían ser hombres serios de trabajo, bajo ciertas otras podían perder toda madurez en cuestión de segundos por cosas meramente comunes: como en los cuartos de la Villa Olímpica había sido simplemente un vestido color carmín._

_También, tenía que admitir que él mismo cargaba con un considerable grado de culpabilidad por lo ocurrido. Porque desde el instante en que, un minuto después de arribar a la habitación que le correspondía, Héctor había realizado el hallazgo de una curiosamente llamativa prenda femenina olvidada en uno de los closets, se le habían presentado infinitas oportunidades para denunciar el hecho tanto a su director técnico como al personal del hotel, ello antes de que el resto de los jugadores aztecas tomase cartas en el asunto._

_Y vaya, que por parte de Marco y Giovanni era de esperarse que estuviesen locos por el vestido, que jugarsen con él, que gastasen chistes, que lo llevasen de un lado a otro con los chicos, pero ¿De Jesús Corona? Era una cosa totalmente distinta._

_Le había sorprendido sobre todas las cosas que el capitán de la selección mexicana tuviese la actitud de tomar la broma a la ligera, y que tomase la iniciativa para llegar a todo esto de los retos con el vestido, aún en agregado, para osar a retarlo a él en un desafío para arqueros._

_Maldecía ahora ser tan poco asertivo al rodearse de personas y presión social; maldecía ser tan fácil de convencer al grado de hacer a un lado sus propias decisiones por no contradecir la corriente. Y es que, ciertamente, sabía bien que lo suyo era achicar el área, salir de puños, pero que los tiros penales nunca habían sido su fuerte, mientras que, por el contrario, estos eran exactamente una de las mejores cualidades del guardametas del Cruz Azul._

_Aún así, había caído fácilmente en las provocaciones que atacaban directamente a su ego deportivo. No había soportado que Corona le cuestionase su calidad como arquero y le chantajease sobre su futuro regreso con las Chivas del Guadalajara. Gracias a ello y a una pizca de confianza en sí mismo había terminado por aceptar el desafío: Cinco penales ejecutados por los mismos delanteros mexicanos, el que tuviese más goles dentro de su red tendría que usar el vestido por el resto de la tarde._

_Y su instinto había tenido toda la razón. Porque así como para Oribe había sido realmente complicado llevar solamente dos tiros al interior de la red, contrariamente para Raúl, el conducir cuatro de los cinco balones disponibles al fondo del arco tenía que haber sido la oportunidad más sencilla que se le pudiese presentar para avergonzar legalmente a un compañero._

_Las risas y aullidos habían comenzado apenas ejecutado el último cobro desde los nueve paso_ s, _y como si se tratase de un árbitro con la tarjeta amarilla en la mano, había preferido quedarse recostado sobre el fresco césped boca abajo para evitar de ese modo el tener que mirar a Herrera acercarse haciendo muecas con el vestido en manos._

_Observando en la mayor tranquilidad los pasos de los seleccionados aproximarse detrás del mencionado no deseaba hacer otra cosa en aquel momento que desparecer, así fuese solamente un día, para no tener que admitir el castigo que correspondía a sus propias acciones. Ni siquiera se sentía con la energía para salir corriendo y encerrarse en el baño del hotel; además, la mano del arquero celeste golpeaba su espalda casi directamente ordenándole levantarse, y ante la insistencia de los demás presentes, sencillamente no tenía otra opción ya._

_—No, no mamen, no me pinches va a obligar a eso, no mamen... –Podía verse cobarde, pero estaba realmente contra su voluntad humillarse de ese modo– No sean culeros._

_—Ni modo, Toñito. Que conste que tú solito te echaste la apuesta._

_—Lo dice el Capi —Llamaba Aquino al arribar a la escena– tú solo te metiste, nadie te obligo... A ser tan pendejo._

_Todo eran risas entre los seleccionados, pero contrariamente a la costumbre, esta vez prefería mostrar el dedo medio a continuar el juego._

 

_—Güey, pero, o sea, ¿se supone que me puedo dejar el uniforme abajo?_

_—No, no lo dejen quedarse el uniforme, pues ¿así qué chiste?_

_—Pinche Tachidito, le pregunté a Jesús._

_—¡Órale, perdón, que Toño anda en sus días!_

_—¡Ah, no, está en el síndrome post-pendejada!_

_—¡Nada más le falta el vestido, va a ser Doña Margara Francisca, el güey!_

_—¿Pinche Furcio, tú también? A ver, ya, aguanten la carrilla. Mira, Doña Margara –Le llamaba el capitán– nada de uniforme abajo.Te tienes que poner el vestido así solo y dejártelo la tarde entera, sin excusa._

_Iba en serio. Una orden directa del capitán era algo a lo cual de ningún modo iba a negarse por el simple hecho de que la jerarquía deportiva de Jesús Corona lo convertía en el jefe cuando las autoridades verdaderas no estaban presentes, y él, en cambio, era otro de los subordinados a quienes mandar. Además, se trataba de sus compañeros de selección; unos peculiares seres cuyo poder de persuasión e insoportables bromas le obligaban a preferir por mucho utilizar un vestido que ser tachado de coyón aún después de perdedor._

_Por poco gesto que fuese, al menos agradecía que no le obligasen a tener que cambiarse y quedarse en el campo de afuera. Podía planear bien una tarde de descanso completamente al interior de la Villa Olímpica, sin preocupaciones. Quizás incluso sin bajar al comedor. Perfectamente podía preparar algo en la cocina y pasar el resto del día utilizando la portátil cómodamente en su habitación, pero indudablemente, al momento de internarse en el piso correspondiente a la escuadra mexicana un ligero nerviosismo había llegado a invadirle._

_Era algo extraño. Casi como si su mente instintivamente le lanzase alertas al entrar en la habitación compartida por Marco Fabián y Giovani Dos Santos acerca de lo que estaba por venir, las cuales, a pesar de ser alertas, no le parecían por completo en sentido negativo._

_Apenas haberse asentado en el interior de la sala, un corto atavio en color rojo carmín había sido arrojado a su pecho. Las miradas, tanto ansiosas como burlescas, se hacían presentes frente a él; prácticamente el equipo entero se encontraba ahí, algunos bromeando, otros apurándole para entrar al baño a cambiarse y algunos más simplemente observando con diversión el castigo._

_Y bien, no deseaba seguir procrastinando el hecho de que esa vestimenta inevitablemente iba a estar cubriendo su cuerpo, por lo que después de un suspiro desganado hacia los presentes había decidido retirarse lo antes posible y cumplir de una vez la apuesta._

_Siendo una hora bastante prudente de la tarde, la luz filtrada por la ventana del pequeño cuarto de baño había sido suficiente fuente de iluminación para observar con claridad su panorama y la prenda que portaba en las manos. Se trataba de un vestido claramente diseñado para una mujer joven y de figura esbelta; en un tono rojo carmín oscuro, con una longitud notablemente corta, una falda que ondeaba fervientemente en la parte de abajo pero se ceñía al llegar a la cintura, la cual cubría hasta el escote con un pequeño cierre de botones, una vez ahí, sosteniéndose de los hombros con un par de tiras delgadas de encaje negro._

_También agradecía no llegar a la altura supuestamente perfecta para un arquero, pues de ser así sabía que aquella prenda de ningún modo hubiese llegado a cubrir las zonas mínimamente debidas de su cuerpo, si aún con la actual era difícil realizar ciertos movimientos sin que las ondas de la parte de abajo se levantansen por mecánica. A pesar de ello, le parecía ciertamente curioso que la tela se hubiese ajustado a la perfección en la zona alta de su figura, pues el encaje caía sobre sus hombros y la suave textura se juntaba con su pecho de un modo casi gracial a la vista._

_Y no era que se estuviese inflando el ego a si mismo para dejar de lado el recuerdo de su estupidez, simplemente que el espejo del baño no podía mentirle; realmente no le lucía tan mal aquella prenda. Siempre había sabido que su cuerpo era distinto al de los otros chicos en las fuerzas básicas y la selección; para sus recién cumplidos veintiún años, no tenía unos músculos prominentes en donde suponían haberse desarrollado con el trabajo en gimnasio, tampoco una figura enorme en proporción a su altura, mucho menos el temible rostro de un imponente guardián de los tres palos, pero eran exactamente esas las características que aquel vestido hacía lucir como acordes a su delicadeza._

_Se sentía extrañamente de acuerdo con la imagen que le presentaba ese cristal; con el modo en que podía observarse distinto pero evitando ser grotesco. Delicado pero no específicamente femenino. El contraste de una falda coqueta y unos botines de fútbol._

_—¡Pinche Toño, ya apúrate, güey!_

_No había terminado de desarrollar aquella idea cuando la puerta ya se había abierto una vez más y la carcajada de su capitán se había hecho escuchar por toda la habitación, eso antes de que el anterior le tomase del brazo y le llevase directamente a la luz de la recámara. Ni siquiera le impresionaba que algunos casi escupiesen sus bebidas de la risa, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la cantidad de personas presentes._

_Naturalmente, el resto de reacciones habían sido prácticamente las mismas que ya había previsto; no había una sola persona que no estuviese mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro, y mientras que algunos hacían bromas indecentes tomando provecho de su vestimenta, otros se ocupaban en tomar todas las fotografías posibles antes de que la ocasión_ _pudiese pasar._

_Los comentarios estaban ya de más. No respondía a los chistes, pero ciertamente no estaba molesto; simplemente no tenía ni la mínima intención de darles el gusto de verle, además de con un vestido, con una sonrisa. A decir verdad, tenía gracia el poseer tanta atención así fuese sólo por razones incorrectas, pues aquello era algo poco común en su persona._

_Y sí, estaban tratándole un poco pesado con los silbidos y aquello de las fotografías, pero así como sus compañeros eran como infantes al reaccionar a cosas y juegos tan simples, también se aburrían a la concordante velocidad que infantes de aquello que hubiese llamado su atención en un principio. Por eso mismo su momento de castigo y general estancia dentro de la habitación no había resultado tan prolongado como tenía imaginado; porque había sido cuestión de darles unos minutos de bromas y algunas reacciones neutras para que a la mayoría le hubiese parecido suficiente y hubiesen decidido dejar por la paz que el resto del plan siguiese mientras ellos continuaban con sus actividades comunes por separado._

_Les reconocía internamente que para las cuatro de la tarde le dejasen por fin completamente sólo en la estancia del piso siete de la Villa Olímpica, pues a pesar de que el resto de la tarde se le hubiese diluido fácilmente en la duración de alguna película y un enorme plato de fruta, el olvidarse de la ropa que usaba había resultado de lo más sencillo luego de haberse acostumbrado en un rato, tanto, que para aquel momento estaba incluso fácilmente paseándose por la cocina con toda la comodidad que le había encontrado a aquella vestimenta._

_Y realmente, el hecho de que les hubiesen permitido un día de descanso en medio de una competencia de tanta jerarquía era algo que, con toda la comida que sus compañeros almacenaban en la cocina, había sabido aprovechar de la mejor manera. No iba a hacer un recuento de cada una de las comidas que había llevado a su estómago en todo ese tiempo, pero si mal no recordaba, al menos una cuarta parte de la alacena ya había sido vaciada por su persona, y a pesar de ello, aún no existía_ _ninguna voz culpándole en su mente por estar a pocas ojuelas de acabar una vez más con otra caja de cereal de maíz._

_—Toño, ¿Sabes que esa es la última caja de cereal que nos queda?_

_La pregunta le tomaba bastante por sorpresa. Le causaba gracia el pensar que probablemente había estado tan centrado en seguir comiendo que por ello no había notado la nueva presencia dentro de la habitación. Hiram Mier mostraba un semblante realmente indistinto al hecho de verle así, y eso era algo qué reconocer._

_—¿Perdón?_

_—Bueno, quiero decir, que esa era la última caja de cereal que nos quedaba._

_—Ah, no mames. ¿En serio era la última?_

_—Sí. ¿Te las acabaste todas?_

_—Pues sí, pero es que no me di cuenta. No noté cuantas me había comido._

_—¿Tú solo?_

_—Sí, tristemente sí –Contestaba con cierta vergüenza._

_—Vaya —Pausó el defensor, en tanto procedía a sacar una bebida energetizante del refrigerador– has pasado aquí toda la tarde desde que los demás se fueron, ¿No es así?_

_—Sí, de hecho sí._

_—¿No te aburres?_

_— Bueno, tampoco es que haya estado exactamente aquí. He alternando entre mi cuarto, la cocina y la sala como por tres horas, es sólo que me quede aquí un rato porque es el lugar más cálido._

_—De hecho, afuera está muy nublado. Hey, ¿Es verdad que da más frío con el vestido? —Señalaba cómicamente._

_—Jaja –Pronunció con sarcasmo, dándole la espalda para vaciar el resto del cereal– un día de estos voy a hacerte reto a ti para que lo averigües, cabrón._

_—¿De? Si ya sabes que si se trata de goles de cualquier manera te la voy a meter._

_—Ah, ¿Así de seguro?_

_—Por supuesto._

_—Sabes, en realidad imagino que si hacemos el mismo reto de hace rato pero contigo en lugar de Raúl, no me anotas ni un penal._

_—Eso debe ser una broma, güey._

_—Neta. Noventa por ciento seguro de que no lo haces._

_—¡No, güey, ahora sí me estás bromeando!_

_—Para nada, es más, perdón ¿Cuántos me has anotado en los entrenamientos? —Cuestionó girando sobre su cintura para sonreír a la dirección del otro._

_—Ninguno, güey, pero ¿Cuántos te anotaron hace rato?_

_—Cuatro, pero porque Raúl se especializa en eso._

_—Esas son excusas, vamos a hacerlo._

_—No digas mamadas._

_—¡Ah, sí, olvidé que traes vestido! Disculpa, princesa, mejor luego ¿Sí?_

_—Pinche mamón._

_—¿Y ahora mamón? ¡Si no dije nada malo! Es más ¿Te mencioné que te queda muy bien?_

_—Güey..._

_—De verdad, princesa. Parece hecho a tu medida —Comentó sarcásticamente._

_—No mames, Hiram. Si tú... -_

_—Pinche belleza. No, la verdad, la verdad nunca te había visto bien, ¿A qué hora sales por el pan, princesa?_

_—Chinga tu madre, güey._

_—Ya, ya. Disculpa, ¿No quieres pasarme un café mejor?_

_—Ven y sírvetelo tú, cabrón._

_—¡Hey, ya me disculpé! –Le llamó riendo– es que de verdad te queda_. _O sea, no es por molestar, pero tu cintura está como... bonita, pues. De verdad._

_—Sí, como tu jefa._

_—Oh, bueno, bueno –Exclamó el regiomontano al levantarse de su lugar, para enseguida dirigirse a la zona cercana a la estufa, donde el otro chico aún le daba la espalda– Sólo decía por decir. Es que no me puedes negar que, mínimo mínimo, tienes unas piernas hermosas. No había notado que eras tan lampiño..._

_—No es eso. Si te depilas es mucho más fácil que los doctores accedan y traten una herida durante un partido, y, si eres el portero, necesitas volver rápido. Pero, bueno, ¿Y eso a ti te respecta en algo?_

_—En absoluto. Sencillamente me dió por mencionarlo, ¿Sí? Aunque si te soy honesto, yo si te daba..._

_Hiram le desconcertaba a veces._

_Ciertamente, en las bromas de hace un rato el defensor de los Rayados de Monterrey había estado presente durante todo el proceso, pero muy al contrario del resto de sus compañeros, no había participado de lo pesado del juego; sencillamente había permanecido al margen._

_No sabía interpretar si el hecho de que en ese momento se le acercase tan junto por la espalda se debía a tratar de recuperar el juego que se había reservado anteriormente o a que de verdad se estuviese sintiendo atraído por su persona, pero podía resultar preocupante que gracias a la ahora extrema cercanía del mayor en un esfuerzo por alcanzar el café al cual él se interponía, la falda del vestido estuviese comenzando a levantarse mucho más de lo debido en la parte trasera._

_Naturalmente, al otro no parecía molestarle en absoluto._

_—Bien, pues. ¿Y quién te asegura que yo querría contigo, cabrón?_

_—Hey, ya, princesa, no te enojes –Comentaba abrazándole por la espalda, en una situación francamente incómoda– nadie dice nada, es broma, ya. Quería desviar la atención un poco del tema anterior._

_—Y eso fue porque sabías que no ibas a ganar ese debate..._

_—Eso lo tendremos que ver en el entrenamiento después, aunque si_ _necesitas que te lo diga, es cierto que, al menos a mí, tú me la has parado más veces que Jesús..._

_Y demonios, que ahora sí la cosa estaba complicándose por las malas. Porque aunque aquel comentario con una clara intención extra había llegado antes de una risa tranquila, el tono y la seguridad del defensor le comunicaban intenciones totalmente distintas a una broma. Era también acerca de lo que hacía entre plática; ese modo de llegar desde atrás y presionarle contra la encimera no era algo que hiciese usualmente, tampoco el reír en un tono de voz mucho más grave junto a su oído o abrazarle con las manos sobre su pecho, y eso último era lo más extraño de todo._

_Porque para aquel momento ya no se sentía como un movimiento natural. Sentía que esa manera de posar las palmas encima de su cuerpo había pasado a ser realmente algo muy distante de la inocencia bromista. Algo deliberado, lúcido, malicioso. Como si el chico a sus espaldas estuviese buscando la reacción física de su naturaleza masculina y humana. Y vaya, que si tan fácilmente la estaba consiguiendo con el acaloramiento de su corporalidad y la aceleración de su aliento, él no iba a rendirse tan pronto. No quería dejarle llegar aún más lejos sin oponer suficiente resistencia._

_—¡Hiram, ya...!_

_—Shhh, princesa... Regalame un rato contigo._

_—Güey, neta ¿Qué pe..._

_Girarse había sido el peor error._

_Aunque de otro modo ¿Qué podía hacer realmente? No era que nunca le hubiese tenido tan cerca, y de hecho, fácilmente llegaban a su mente todas aquellas veces en que un festejo era suficiente excusa para recibirle sobre su cuerpo encima del pasto. Clásico truco entre los primeros contactos en Sub17. Pero ¿Ahora? Ahora probablemente eran separados por un par de centímetros y el efecto crinolinado del vestido, pero por alguna razón no sé sentía como las otras veces; no se sentía inocente y no se sentía como un juego._

_Y vaya, podía fingir a veces, pero no era idiota._

_Su espalda baja aún topaba a la orilla del mueble de cocina, lo que entre el brazo cubriendo su paso a la izquierda y el cuerpo que tenía enfrente, le ofrecían prácticamente un nulo espacio de movilidad. Justo lo que le faltaba en aquella situación. Aún más cuando Hiram acercaba cada vez más su rostro al propio._

_Su mirada probablemente reflejaba la imagen pura del desconcierto, pero en realidad no estaba perdido del todo. Sabía ahora que todo lo pasado había tenido oculta una sencilla intención, pero, con la misma honestidad, podía reconocer claramente que la razón de tanto titubeo al momento de detener al número cuatro de su_ _equipo era que, después de todo, le había encontrado bastante gusto a aquella situación._

_No refería solamente a tener puesto ese coqueto vestido color rojo oscuro, sino a que el otro chico se sintiese tan atraído hacia su persona. Podía olvidarse de todo al admitir que le agradaba mucho sentirse su centro de interés; el tener toda su atención, el sentir a través de la tela del vestido el deseo que había despertado en su compañero, eso lo había hecho caer en el juego muy fácilmente._

_No se lo iba a negar, el orgullo masculino le había fallado desde hacía ya un rato, por lo que imaginaba que tampoco le había sorprendido a su compañero el hecho de haber recibido ese beso con la boca ya semiabierta, esperando ansiosamente al músculo que fuese a acompañar su compás. Lo que tan difícil había sido evitar hacía un momento, su resistencia, su temple; todo parecía haber caído fatídicamente ante el gesto del mayor. Ante la emoción de lo que sucedía ahora con una impresionante fluidez, apoyando el constante choque a la lucha entre sus lenguas ansiosas._

_Sus labios le expresaban una completa intención por tomar el control. Confiados y expertos sobre los suyos, presionando con pasión y hambre. Para aquel momento la idea de separarse le parecía lejana y una tontería, ni siquiera quería recordar por qué razones estaba en esa situación ya: le importaba sólo el modo en que el regiomontano tomaba el mando de sus movimientos, el modo en que, sin dejar de besarle, delineaba suavemente su figura por los costados y tomaba su cintura con entusiasmo._

_A quién iba a mentirle ya; adoraba cómo Hiram atrapaba sus muñecas. Como las dejaba de lado al restar importancia y pasaba seguidamente a lamer la zona debajo de su oído. A besar después su cuello con la dedicación de un artista y la experiencia de un maestro, luciéndose a dominar sin problema alguno la circunstancia actual y demostrándole que así era en cada ocasión que sus actos le causaban escalofríos en la espalda._

_Si aquello era atrevido, si era la primera vez que besaba a un compañero de selección, si el chico_ _no había pedido ninguna clase de permiso para llevarlo a tal punto: aquello era lo de menos para entonces, pues en realidad, todo su exterior había parecido dejar de importar cuando las manos ajenas habían llegado hasta pasearse por su espalda en busca de cierto sentido de posesión._

_La boca experta del otro se deslizaba íntegramente por toda la piel libre bajo su rostro, desde donde la textura de su cuello se erizaba tan constantemente hasta puntos más privados, como el lugar en el que el defensor central pronto había deshecho uno de los pequeños broches del escote para liberar así la zona correspondiente a su pecho, donde ya se ocupaba por brindar atención a cada centímetro presente._

_Era esa combinación lo que le llevaba a otra dimensión ; la manera en que le llenaba de ligeros esmeros desde la clavícula a los sensibles botones sobre su pecho, mientras, del mismo modo, no dejaba de deslizar las manos sobre la tela hasta llegar a sus piernas, en donde rápidamente había encontrado el camino para adentrarse bajo la falda del vestido._

_Un gemido lleno de sorpresa le había obligado a abrir la boca una vez más, sólo para dejar salir vocalmente una buena expresión de la satisfacción que estaba sintiendo con ese pequeño toque. El dorsal cuatro de la selección mexicana parecía mucho más confiado luego de escuchar aquello, pues seguidamente había procedido a adentrar aún más la mano entre sus piernas._

 

_—¡Ricardo! —Le resultaba ciertamente extraño llamarle por su segundo nombre, pero a ese punto estaba demasiado acalorado como para darle importancia._

_—Me encanta como te escuchas así..._

_—Ya, sigue... —Ordenaba al separarse una vez más, sabiendo que el otro tenía que entender a qué se refería._

_Y lo había hecho, pues un segundo después ya estaba tomando con fuerza sus caderas para así juntar en lo más posible su cuerpo. Lo sentía tan despierto ante la acción recientemente sucedida que no podía evitar suspirar ante el hecho de saberse el principal causante de tal reacción física. Apenas podía respirar entre tanta agitacion, pero no quería para nada detener los besos en su cuerpo y las manos deslizando abajo su ropa interior._

_Y es que su mente se encontraba fuera de sí luego de recibir tantas atenciones al mismo tiempo. No pensaba con la consciencia usual, no pensaba en lo que iba a pasar después; actuaba sencillamente a la correspondencia de sus deseos instantáneaos, a modo de hacer todo aquello que desease al exacto momento en que su instinto se lo pidiese._

_Precisamente por esa razón no se había detenido un segundo antes de llevar su mano dentro de los pantalones del contrario. Por esa razón se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo en acariciar y palpar entre sus manos todo lo que ahí se encontraba. El mayor no reaccionaba con menos que quitarle por completo los odiosos bóxers de la cadera, ello antes de suavemente empujar sus hombros abajo en un impulso por comunicar lo que ansiaba a continuación._

_Comprendía, le comprendía muy bien. Sin demasiado cuidado deslizaba su cuerpo para descender hasta encontrarse de rodillas frente a la entrepierna del defensor, sólo para tomarle en manos entonces y, un segundo después, introducirle en su boca. Era entonces cuando el aún arquero de los Tiburones Rojos perdía bastante la fachada inexperta que parecía mostrar en un inicio, pues el modo en que le trataba fácil y magistralmente dentro de su térmica cavidad denotaba con mucha claridad que no se trataba de la primera vez que realizaba tales actos._

_No era que realmente le importase que Hiram llegase a saber eso. Después de todo, se encontraba realmente hundido en consecuencias ya como para tomarse la molestia de tener escrúpulos o inhibiciones a esas alturas, y precisamente por ello había decidido realizar su tarea actual del mejor modo posible: haciendo todo a su alcance en pos de brindar la mayor satisfacción para su compañero de selección._

_Y le recorría con los labios, rodeándole momentáneamente con la palma entera y aplicando sobre él todos los posibles movimientos que, a base de experiencia, había llegado a aprender detalladamente en su paso por las jaulas de hormonas que eran las fuerzas básicas. Se sentía un experto y adoraba el hecho de rodear con su propio calor al otro chico, pero sabía también que deseaba hacerlo de otro modo, que no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedasen ahí ._

_Por eso, ante la menor exigencia por parte del elemento del Monterrey, había decido levantarse una vez más a su altura, antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediese. Ni siquiera había sido necesario comunicar con la voz nada; la mirada llena de deseo que se había posado rápidamente sobre su cuerpo le comunicaba que no tenía siquiera que pedirlo para que el otro comenzase a complacer sus deseos._

_Así, sin más palabras, el mayor había dedicado solamente un par de segundos para acariciar lentamente su pierna izquierda y causar escalofríos por todo su cuerpo antes de levantarla a suficiente altura como para que esta pudiese reposar cómodamente sobre su antebrazo. Y vaya, que si en una sesión de trabajo regenerativo instantáneamente se hubiese quejado por la flexibilidad que aquella posición exigía a sus músculos, en aquel momento lo único que había podido hacer, después de todo, había sido gemir._

_Porque, finalmente, ese ángulo parecía ser el que a Hiram le daba un mejor campo de visión, pues los ojos de su contrario le miraban con el apetito de un león. Le volvía a besar con fuerza mientras llevaba una mano a separar un poco más la pierna derecha sobre la que se sostenía: aquello le hacía comprender lo que estaba por venirse, aquello le hacía darse cuenta de que, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, estaba sumamente ansioso de sentirse suyo por completo._

_Y le sentía dirigirse cada vez más cerca de él, le sentía presionar hacia adentro mientras besaba debajo de su lóbulo de nuevo. Después de todo, conocía a la perfección ya esa sensación característica, la presión hipnotica. El momento anterior donde causaba dejos de incomodidad, pero que con el continuar se transformaba en un ardor abrasante, un oasis de experiencias que eventualmente le guiába a sentir esa fantástica satisfacción._

_El zaguero era determinado, pero cuidadoso al tratarle. Se deslizaba despacio, permitiéndole sentir cada milímetro mientras avanzaba sobre su persona, pero al mismo tiempo se ocupaba de mantener su muslo en una posición cómoda, erizando con húmedos besos la piel de su cuello y sosteniendo con la mano libre su columna. Le sentía entonces tomar control de su cuerpo también, llenarle firme, pero suave a la vez, con calidez y virilidad._

_Y es que ni siquiera tenía la cabeza para emitir palabras. Solamente sonidos que llegasen a expresar medianamente lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, solamente la conciencia para intentar abrir los ojos y fallar en gran parte por la mucha concentración que le ocupaba el recibir tantas muestras de atención a la vez._

_— ¿Estamos bien? ¿Todo bien, mi princesa? —Le cuestionaba en medio del acto._

_—Todo bien... Demasiado bien._

_—Eso es... ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?_

_—Me gusta mucho... —Y apenas había alcanzado a responder antes de que una nueva obra le robaste la voz, ello al finalmente sentir a el chico enfundarse completamente en su interior._

_Había logrado que aquella sensación se prolongase aún más tiempo rodeando con un brazo el cuello del central mexicano, todo el tiempo en que el chico de enfrente insistía con embates muy cortos y poco pausados en ese profundo punto._

_—Eres perfecto... —Vagamente le había escuchado susurrar, pero para entonces no sabía si lo que escuchaba era una realidad o solamente invención de su querer irreflexivo– mi princesa..._

_Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que Antonio no se esforzase en más que dar muestras de lo mucho que disfrutaba tenerle dentro, el castaño que seguía prácticamente dirigiendo su cuerpo entero le llamaba con cierto grado de cariño, lo cual, sumando a la manera más rítmica que carnal de entrar y alejarse con dedicación e intensidad, no hacía más que extrañarle._

_Pero la escena no se trataba ya de cuanta noción tuviese de lo que fuese o no realizado para consigo, sino de cuanto lo estaba disfrutando; de cuanto agradaba mutuamente el estar tan juntos y sentir la respiración del otro impactar contra su piel. Y es que ni siquiera el entrenamiento a doble sesión le hacía sudar y perder la respiración tantas veces entre suspiros largos y clamores de gozo; le era inevitable regocijarse ante cada ráfaga de evocaciones deleitantes y líbidas que llenaban su ser._

_La temperatura de su cuerpo era realmente superior a la de hacía varios minutos atrás, pero era ello lo que menos llegaba a preocuparle cuando el mayor comenzaba a incrementar fervientemente el ritmo de sus embestidas. Le gustaba ese cambio, lo entero de esa sensación, el modo dominante que tenía Hiram para tratarle y que le hacía aferrarse fuertemente tanto al hombro de su compañero como al mueble a sus espaldas._

_Su inconveniencia radicaba en que, por más que esa posición fuese tan placentera para si mismo al permitir tantos roces constantes con sus zonas sensibles, internamente tenía idea de que estaba cargando demasiado en el brazo del otro chico, y que, eventualmente, aquello iba a terminar dejándole agotado por su causa. Exactamente por eso había considerado un plan desde el iniciar; en el siguiente segundo de que el defensor hubiese salido de su interior un segundo, bajando su pierna cuidadosamente de nuevo al suelo, un ligero arrojo le había llevado a quedar recargado con la espalda contra el mesón del medio de la sala._

_El mayor le miraba con total confusión al cuestionar la razón de aquel empujón, pero pronto había captado sus intenciones al observarle acercarse con rapidez, llevar metódicamente ambas rodillas a sus costados en la mesa y acercarse gateando hasta estar sobre su regazo una vez más. El elemento de los Rayados de Monterrey apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus codos al momento en que había comenzado a besarle apasionadamente de nuevo, ello antes de conducirle a introducirse dentro de su cuerpo una vez más._

_Entonces le daba la oportunidad de aprovechar una vista completamente inmejorable; en cuanto el joven arquero había encontrado la comodidad sobre él, los besos húmedos y el intenso vaivén habían regresado con mayor dedicación. La respiración entrecortada y suspiros del menor eran para ese momento el mayor sonido dentro de la habitación, y no era para menos que aquello sólo sirviese para encender aún más las acciones entre ambos._

_El comenzar entonces a tocar toda su figura no era su culpa, sino del más pequeño; por provocarle con cada balanceo hipnotizante de sus caderas, con cada traviesa expresión sexual en su rostro, con cada sonido saliendo de sus labios y expresando el inmenso placer que experimentaba al pasar de los segundos._

_No quería entonces perderse por nada la ocasión de pasear las manos por cada centímetro disponible de su cálida piel; era descargar por fin las ganas de viajar bajo el vuelo del vestido y tocar todo lo que encontrase a su paso ante el disfrute del joven jalisciense, de recorrer a palma abierta el fantástico camino de sus agradables texturas mientras ese suave peso encima de su cuerpo tomaba el ritmo a mayor velocidad._

_Y es que para el arquero aún perteneciente al Veracruz, ese momento era incomparable a cualquier otro. No sólo porque nunca antes había tenido tantas muestras de cuidado durante una simple relación de contacto, sino también porque nunca alguien le había hecho sentir tan bien durante una. Había mucho que retribuir hacia el chico debajo de él, pero precisamente por eso era que se empeñaba tanto en que cada una de sus oscilaciones fuese un deleite para el otro._

_Ese era su cometido; llegar a aprovechar esa ocasión tanto como le fuese posible. Por ello proseguía con esas expresiones vocales a altos volúmenes, con esos movimientos que causasen oleadas de calor cada vez más fuertes; empujando hacia arriba y abajo, jadeando y suplicando en un gran esfuerzo por ser complaciente hasta el grado de llevar a su contrario al límite._

_Sabía bien que lo estaba logrando, una vez que las manos del central del Monterrey se habían aferrado fuertemente a su cintura para sostenerle cerca y de ese modo entrar más profundo dentro de él. Esa manera de acelerar el ritmo y agitarse durante la acción, esa respiración eventualmente más pesada y relevante: esas pistas que en su mente eran una obviedad no le habían fallado como advertencia, antes de que un clásico rocío cálido y húmedo pronto llenase en segundos su interior, colmándole de otra prueba para elevar su ego._

_Y, en realidad, le sentía como un estímulo más, sumado a todos los que recibía en ese momento. Esa posición, ese entorno, esa sensación en sus adentros: todo ello le hacía prevenirse cada vez más cerca de llegar al mismo punto que el otro chico, quien, sin embargo, pronto había tomado la conciencia para escuchar el peligro cercano._

_—Toño, no mames, ¿Escuchaste eso?_

_—¿Ah? Dame un segundo —Contestaba apenas entendible al continuar desplazándose arriba y abajo._

_—Es en serio, Toño. ¿Ya casi acabas?_

_—Ahá..._

_—¡Estos güeyes ya vienen, apúrate!_

_—Mhm, ya..._

_—¡Toño, es en serio... Güey!_

 

.

 

Cierto. Agradecía a Dios que en aquel día, de alguna milagrosa manera nadie se hubiese enterado de lo que había pasado, pero él lo tenía aún demasiado fresco en la memoria y seguramente Hiram también, aunque eso no fuese para nada de la incumbencia de los presentes en la sala decorada con motivos navideños, propiedad del ex capitán de la selección olímpica.

 

—¡Ya, güey! ¡Cuenta la historia!

—A ver, pues. No es nada interesante, lo que pasa es que ese día que este güey se puso el vestido me lo encontré en la cocina tragando como animal todo el pinche cereal, y le dije que no era muy de princesa comer como perro hambriento –Había respondido entre las risas del resto.

—¡Ah, no mames, cabrón! ¿Y nada más por eso? —Cuestionaba Aquino.

—Sí, güey. No hay mucha anécdota, en realidad.

—Mira, entonces... Pinche Toño, y nada más por eso te andabas poniendo de nena.

—Bien te ganas el apodo, cabrón —Agregó Salcido.

—¿Ya ven? Por eso les decía que ni siquiera era nada importante, pendejos.

 

Un par de frituras habían volado en su dirección luego de tan estúpida excusa, pero al menos, el chico de enfrente se había tomado la molestia de dirigirle un discreto guiño como muestra de confianza y complicidad que agradecía por millones.

Por más que la reunión continuase con el tema de explicar los apodos correspondientes a cada uno de sus compañeros, sabía bien que, naturalmente, él en ningún momento iba a llegar a admitir cuanta razón tenía Carlos en decir que bien se tenía ganado el sobrenombre de “La Princess".

Y es que bien se lo tenía ganado.

**Author's Note:**

> En el documental ''ORO'' de la selección mexicana hablan del tema de los apodos y, no sé, cuando supe que a Toñito le decían así me dio el pique de que TENÍA QUE hacer algo xDDD  
> Por otro lado, por culpa de él perdí la apuesta del clásico Apertura 2015, así que se merecía que le dieran 7.7


End file.
